Fallout 4地点
本页面列出所有《辐射4》中的地点。 * 本页面不包含地点中的详细介绍，如果您希望寻找有关某个地点的详细资料，请移步相关页面。 * 地点的排序以英文首字母顺序为准。 * 本页面仍有待中文本地化。 ** 本页面之中文译名参照《辐射4》台湾繁体中文版，部分内容为与现实及《辐射》系列保持连贯而略作改动，并作注释。详细内容请参阅輻射4大地圖。 地图 地名 联邦 游戏中无标记的地点以斜体表示。 * 沿岸小屋 * 康科德 ** 康科德下水道 ** 康科德教堂 ** 康科德地下酒吧 ** 五金行 ** 自由博物館 ** 西北面的房子 ** 瓦尔登药店 ** 救济院 ** 莱特旅馆 * 康提路口 * 圣约村 * 卡特勒弯 * 达克霍洛池塘 * 鼓丘餐馆 * 丹维奇采石场 * 白鹭游小艇码头 * 菲尔兰·希尔房产 * 联邦粮食储藏库 * 提琴手的绿色蔓藤庄园 * 芬奇农场 * 树林沼泽 **''树林沼泽武器店'' **''树林沼泽自助餐厅'' * 黑根堡军事基地区 ** 波士顿市长避难所 ** 黑根堡 *** 黑根堡指挥中心 ** 黑根堡加油站 ** 黑根堡卫星阵列 ** 大麻州地区血液诊所 ** 中继塔0BB-915 * 史特朗堡 ** 史特朗堡军械库 * 戈尔斯基小屋 * 格蕾花园 ** 格雷花园公地 * 绿顶温室 * 枪手广场 * 沿岸藏身处 * 中枢市汽车回收场 * 雨果的洞穴 * 海德公园 * 爱尔兰之光工业造船厂 * 贾尔伯特兄弟的垃圾处理厂 * 牙买加平原 * 金斯波特灯塔 * 科奇图维特湖 ** 电器同好俱乐部 ** 麻州核聚变废料处理点 ** 麻州立交桥 ** 纳蒂克 *** 纳蒂克银行 *** 纳蒂克警察局 *** 波塞冬能源公司蓄水池 *** 迎客松旅店 * 关纳保威湖 ** 通用原子購物廣場 *** 后巷保龄球场 *** 汉迪餐馆 *** 皮内利面包店 ** 第八侦查地堡 *** 汽车树营地 ** 3SM-U81无线电塔 * 列星頓 ** Compound ** 可伟佳装配厂 ** 列星頓公寓 ** Faded Glory自助洗衣店 ** 列星顿药房 ** 列星顿银行 ** 神秘松 ** 思乐肯咖啡 *** 思乐肯咖啡地下室 *** 总空间 ** 顶呱呱超市 * 监听站B * 孤独教堂 * 长脖子鲁柯斯基牌的罐头工厂 * 林恩码头停车场 * 玛卡拉鱼产品包装厂 * 摩顿镇 ** 立体停车库 ** 摩顿中央地铁站 ** 摩顿中学 ** 摩顿警察局 ** 梅德福纪念医院 ** 迈科药研 ** 旧的水路排水口 ** 思乐肯咖啡公司总部 ** 75号避难所 * 大核融合厂隔离屋 * 狙击手的藏身地 * 黑水工地 * 奈罕 ** 格鲁布庄园 ** 奈罕教堂 ** 奈罕餐厅酒吧 ** 自由之地 ** 奈罕海洋资源研究协会 ** 奈罕治安官的办公室 ** 奈罕码头 * 国民警卫队训练场 ** 国民警卫队军械库 ** 国民警卫队军营 ** 国民警卫队招募办公室 * 尼庞西特公园 * NH&M货运仓库 * 奥伯兰车站 * 海上礁石 * 席蒙尼亚前哨基地 * 帕森斯 ** 林恩森林 ** 帕森斯乳制品厂 ** 帕森斯州立精神病院 * 波塞冬能源公司#18-F涡轮机组 * 昆西 ** 皮博迪的房子 ** 波塞冬能源公司 ** 昆西警察局 ** 昆西废墟 *** 昆西教堂 *** 昆西公寓 *** 昆西食堂 *** 昆西枪炮店 *** 昆西药店 *** 昆西化学药品及烈酒店 *** 灰背龟烟草店 *** 芬顿食品 ** 昆西采石场 ** 威森原子玩具工厂 * 游骑小屋 * 红火箭维修站 ** 鼹鼠洞 * 转送塔0MC-810 * 转送塔0SC-527 * 转送塔1DL-109 * 里维尔 ** 里维尔滩车站 ** 里维尔卫星天线 ** 李布码头 ** 吉普森角码头 * 洛矶海峡公园 * 机器人废弃场 * 机器人工学先锋公园 * 腐臭的垃圾掩埋场 * 塞勒姆 ** 弹坑之家 ** 巫术博物馆 *** 空心石 ** 路克家 ** 沙湾养老院 * 庇护山丘 ** 根茎作物地窖 ** 111号避难所 * 索格斯铁工厂 * 拆车乐园 * 天路航空1981号班机 * 萨默维尔 * 星光休息站 * 萨福克郡特许学校 * 阳光海浪合作社 * 塔芬顿船屋 ** 莫尔登下水道 * 十松庄 * 爬泥地 * 灌木丛采石场 * 塔克纪念大桥 * UFO坠毁点 * 美国空军奥莉维亚卫星站 * 瓦伊塔尔泵房 * 华登湖 * 渥维克农庄 * 回声路点 * 西埃弗雷特庄园 * 西罗斯伯利 ** 法伦百货商店 ** 米尔顿综合医院 ** 米尔顿停车场 ** 夏乌高中 ** 西罗斯伯利车站 * 魏斯廷庄园 * 韦斯顿废水处理厂 * 威客得货运车队保管箱 * 怀尔伍德公墓 * FMS北极星残骸 * WRVR广播电台 }} 波士顿 游戏中无标记的地点以斜体表示。 剑桥 游戏中无标记的地点以斜体表示。 发光海 游戏中无标记的地点以斜体表示。 非玩家定居点 游戏中无标记的地点以斜体表示。 定居点 地标 * 波士顿机场废墟 * 碉堡山 * 马萨诸塞州政府 * 老北教堂 * 保罗·里维尔纪念碑 * 城堡 * 三一塔 * 宪法号 避难所 * 75号避难所 * 81号避难所 * 88号避难所 * 95号避难所 * 111号避难所 * 114号避难所 * 118号避难所 * Bradberton's vault 无法抵达区域 * 通道 (QASmoke)- a test cell used for QA purposes * Colonial's department store (PrewarTVStudio) * Terminals & holotapes, o my! - an unused test cell Automatron These locations can only be accessed with the add-on Automatron installed. * Fort Hagen hangar * The Mechanist's lair * RobCo sales & service center 远港 The Island can only be accessed with the add-on Far Harbor installed. Unmarked locations in italic type. Vault-Tec Workshop These locations can only be accessed with the add-on Vault-Tec Workshop installed. * 88号避难所 * University Point Pharmacy 核子世界 Nuka-World can only be accessed with the add-on Nuka-World installed. Unmarked locations in italic type. de:Fallout 4 Orte en:Fallout 4 locations es:Lugares de Fallout 4 fr:Lieux de Fallout 4 ja:Fallout 4 locations pl:Lokacje (Fallout 4) pt:Localidades do Fallout 4 ru:Локации Fallout 4 uk:Локації Fallout 4 Category:《辐射4》地点 Category:地点